Dealing
by sarasidle3
Summary: Colby Dealing With The Aftermath Of The Undercover Operation.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Numb3rs Fanfic**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything wish I did then we would have more Colby storylines. **

**Summery - Colby dealing with the aftermath of the undercover operation. **

Colby sat in the locker room looking at the envelope that Don had handed him just minutes ago. He knew deep down that he would never be allowed back on the Don Eppes team not after the threat he made to Colby after he handed over Dwayne Carter. After he had lied to him about Dwayne's involvement with the Chinese Government. Just as Colby was about to stand the door to the locker room opened and in walked Special Agent Liz Warner and girlfriend of Don Eppes his boss.

"Hey Colby. How you feeling." Liz said looking him in the eyes.

She could see depression in Colby's eyes. She had grown to love and trust his judgement even if he was a young war veteran turned federal Agent and all round Hero.

"I'm good. Just contemplating my new job offer." Colby said looking up at her.

Liz went and sat next to him and said,

"Oh really well what is it and where."

"It's a supervisory position in DC. I just don't know if there is anything left for me here. So I may take it."

"Why I thought you were happy here. If you leave who am I going to send after a suspect if he chooses to run you know I only send you." Liz asked not wanting him to leave LA and having to deal with Don and David alone well she did have Megan but it's not the same Colby and her can have a laugh and it not turn into sex. He is just a really good friend.

"I was till the whole Spy thing came out. No one trusts me now Liz so why should I stay and have all my decisions questioned by Don, David, Megan, Charlie, Larry, Amita and even you my family don't even want to know me they think I committed Treason." Colby said standing up and going to his locker leaving Liz bewildered having not knowing he felt that way.

"So that's what's been going on in that head of yours."

"Yeah that's what has been going on. I've also thought about going and doing a tour in Iraq before I decide if I am going to take the new job. You know clear my head." Colby said putting his jacket on and putting his gun in the small of his back out off habit from his days in the Rangers. Before he left he turned to Liz and said,

"Please don't say anything to anybody I am not even sure if I'm going to take it or go to Iraq."

"Oh before I leave for the night think about this, I will always be here for you no matter what and don't worry I am not about to go home and shoot myself. I just want you to know." Colby said before heading out the door.

All Liz could think was that he may need the Iraq distraction and at least out there he won't get Don looking over his shoulder and asking her to spy on him which she refused to do, or have David shoot him death glares or worse have Megan profiling him.

When Colby left the locker room he headed for his desk. When he reached his desk he sat down and picked up his phone. He began to dial his mother back in Idaho.

"Hello." was the reply on the other end after just three rings.

"Hi Mom. It's Colby." Colby was then greeted with the dial tone indicating that his mother had hung up on him.

As he put the phone down with a loud sigh David had been listing and could tell that his former partner and best friend was a little down but he didn't care. He knew he would get over the betrayal eventually it would just take some time.

Liz walked out of the locker room and ran into Charlie, Don and Megan coming out of the war room. Liz never really noticed them until a hand was placed on her right shoulder. She spun round to see Don looking at her with a worried look in his eyes.

"What's wrong were you hurt out the with Colby." Don asked worriedly.

"What no why would you think I was hurt." Liz replied.

"Well you look like a deer caught in the headlights and Colby is not one for telling the truth remember" Megan answered her.

"Well I will have you know that I am not hurt and it's Colby I'm worried about. I said I wouldn't say anything at all. So just forget I said anything." Liz said walking away to her desk.

As Megan, Don and Charlie stood watching her walk away David came up to them and asked,

"What's wrong with Liz."

"I don't know. So who's up for a drink my shout." Don said getting nods all round.

Colby watched them all leave he had heard about the drinks knowing he wasn't asked to go because everybody hated him. Colby sat there till two am in the morning doing reports and 302's for Don to be left on his desk.

**Three Weeks Later**

Colby stood in the war room looking at the team even Alan was there helping with the blue prints to the where house that their target was in and coming up with the best course of action. This guy that they were after was Military trained he had been in the Marine Special Forces.

"Don I don't mean question you but if you send me in I can talk to this guy soldier to soldier. He might listen to me rather than you." Colby said getting the attention of everyone in the room making them look at him.

"You know Don Colby is right he might listen to him." Liz agreed.

Don looked between Colby and Liz as if he was running the play in his head. He then turned to Colby and said,

"No you stay here we can handle this. We don't want anybody getting hurt out there."

"What and they will if I am there backing you up. Oh that's right I'm Colby Granger the Federal Agent who will shoot you in the back first chance I get, But just so you know I would never let anybody get hurt and nor would I ever tank an investigation and you know that Don." Colby said getting angry.

"Colby why don't you go and cool off we will talk when I get back." Don saying with anger in his voice.

Colby walked away out the war room and headed for his desk. When Colby saw the team leave leaving Charlie, Alan, Larry and Amita in the war room he just knew something bad was going to happen. Colby opened up his word document and started typing a letter of transfer for Don. Still not sure he was going to take the Job but thought he may as well as ask for a leave of absence, the late night talks on the phone with Liz was helping she had said the night before that he needed to find him self again and if that meant going back to the Army again even if just for one tour of duty.

So Colby decided to call his old Cornel in the Rangers. Just as Colby put the phone down he saw Don and the team getting off the elevator. He noticed that David had a sling on his left shoulder.

"I knew something would happen." He said to himself.

"Colby my office now." Don said as he walked towards his office followed closely by Colby.

Once inside the office Don turned to Colby and said,

"What is wrong with you. You have been acting different for weeks now."

"Oh what's wrong with me oh just the fact that everybody hates me and you all act like you're the victim but your not Don I was the one who was tortured on the boat. I was the one who was ordered to lie to the people I love and respect. I am the one who is second guessed and you lot don't even care. Oh sorry Liz cares, but you don't have to worry now I have had a word with my old Cornel in the Army I will be doing a Tour Of Duty in Iraq. I will be out of your hair soon enough." Colby said anger erupting from the young agent scaring Don a little. He has never seen him like this before.

Colby still fuming with anger and now rage took his right hand and balled it into a fist and put it right through Don's office window shattering it completely causing all the other Agents to jump and look at Colby. Don was so shocked to see the young Agents fist go through the window he never noticed the look of fear on the other Agents faces. Don noticed the blood pouring down Colby's arm and onto the floor. Colby needed medical attention and fast.

"Colby come on you don't have to leave the team." Don said calmer now and trying to inch closer so he could get some pressure on the man's wound with this young agent who was angry and also a former US Ranger so he was at the very least a danger to himself and Don, but Colby never moved from his position in front of the window which made it that bit easier.

"Yeah I do you once told me if I ever lied to you again I was off the team and I continued to lie to you so by that statement alone I'm off the team." Colby said in a quiet voice almost like a whisper.

"I was mad at you for lying to me at the time and now I understand that you had to protect your investigation at all cost. I also understand you not questioning the orders Michael Kirkland gave you about not telling any of us as much I you might have wanted to. You were trained to take orders in the Army." Don said finally making it to Colby and lightly putting his hands over the gushing wound and starting to put some pressure on it. Colby seemed to have not noticed his arm till he felt a pair or hands on his arm.

He looked at the hands on his arm and then looked at Don. There was hurt and guilt in his eyes but also some depression in them that's when it became clear to Don that this man was falling apart. By this time the team was with Don making sure that Colby was alright Megan looked scared and David looked guilty and Liz had the first aid kit. They all had obviously herd what was said between Don and Colby.

Colby said something that nobody was expecting when he felt someone put a bandage of some sort on his wounded arm,

"**Recognizing** that I volunteered as a Ranger, fully knowing the hazards of my chosen profession, I will always endeavor to uphold the prestige, honor, and high esprit de corps of the Rangers.

**Acknowledging** the fact that a Ranger is a more elite soldier who arrives at the cutting edge of battle by land, sea, or air, I accept the fact that as a Ranger my country expects me to move further, faster, and fight harder than any other soldier.

**Never** shall I fail my comrades I will always keep myself mentally alert, physically strong, and morally straight and I will shoulder more than my share of the task whatever it may be, one hundred percent and then some.

**Gallantly** will I show the world that I am a specially selected and well trained soldier. My courtesy to superior officers, neatness of dress, and care of equipment shall set the example for others to follow.

**Energetically** will I meet the enemies of my country. I shall defeat them on the field of battle for I am better trained and will fight with all my might. Surrender is not a Ranger word. I will never leave a fallen comrade to fall into the hands of the enemy and under no circumstances will I ever embarrass my country.

**Readily** will I display the intestinal fortitude required to fight on to the Ranger objective and complete the mission, though I be the lone survivor."

Colby looked at his arm and noticed that Liz was putting on the bandage so that the blood would slow down enough to get him medical treatment and stop him passing out with the blood loss.

"What was the Granger." Megan asked, But Colby never looked at her just kept staring at what Liz was doing to his arms. Nobody expected that Liz would answer the question put forward by Megan.

"It's the US Rangers Creed. They have it memorised so that if there Cornel was to ask for it they can say it without having to think about it."

**SO ANY GOOD TELL ME PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1

**Disclaimer-I still don't own anything still wishing I did then I would be RICH and have Colby Granger. HeHeHe**

**Thank you for all you wonderful reviews. I am working on my other fanfic's.**

Colby stood in front of the team watching Liz tend to his arm. Liz looked up at him and said,

"Colby you need to go the hospital and get this stitched up. Ok."

"No its fine it doesn't even hurt." Colby replied still looking at her.

"Yeah it may not hurt just now but we both know it will." Liz replied

"Yeah Colby let us take you." David said wanting to help a fellow agent knowing he would do it for him.

"No. I'll go with Liz." Colby replied with a little anger in his voice looking at David with anger in his eyes and his body tense with rage.

Liz took that as her cue to lead Colby out of the FBI and to the hospital. After Liz took Colby out of the building the others just looked at Don.

"Don we heard what he said do you really think he'll go to Iraq." Charlie asked.

"I don't know Chuck. I think he may just do it." Don replied using the nickname that he has used for Charlie since he was a kid.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Liz walked in to the ER with Colby and went straight to reception and said,

"Hi I'm Special Agent Liz Warner with the FBI and I have my partner here Special Agent Colby Granger he hurt his arm could we see a Doctor please." while showing her badge to prove they were FBI.

"Of course I will get a doctor if you could just take a seat." The receptionist said while picking up the phone.

Liz lead Colby to the seating area in the waiting area. There was a silence between them, but Colby broke that after a few moments by saying,

"Thanks for this and what do we tell the doctor."

"What do you mean." Liz asked looking at him as he looked at his bandaged arm.

"Do we tell him I put my arm through a window or do we tell him that a suspect through me to a wall and my arm went through a window." Colby replied looking at her for the first time since leaving the FBI.

Before Liz could reply a man in his late 30's in a white coat and a stethoscope around his neck walked up to them and said,

"Agent Granger could you please follow me."

Colby stood up and started to follow the doctor and mentioned for Liz to follow. Liz stood and followed the doctor and Colby. Once the reached a small room the doctor guided Colby to sit on the bed as he said,

"Now Agent Granger how did this happen."

Colby was about to reply when Liz jumped in for him,

"A suspect we were about to interview threw a glass table at us and Colby's arm went through the glass portion of the table. I brought him in straight away after using the first aid kit in the car to stem the bleeding."

"Well I hope you got him Miss." The doctor replied fishing for Liz's name.

"Oh no he got away while I was tending to Colby and its Agent Liz Warner." Liz replied.

"Ok then lets see what we have." The doctor said starting to take the bandage off Colby's arm.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT COLBY'S APARTMENT

After the hospital Liz took Colby to his apartment once inside Colby went to the bathroom and Liz went to the kitchen to make a coffee. Liz knew her way around his apartment due to the many late night talks in person when not on the phone. Colby came into the kitchen changed into a pair of old worn shorts and an old army t-shirt.

"Hey thanks for taking me to the hospital. Do you think that I scared a lot of them in the office." Colby asked from the door way to the living room.

"Yeah I think you did, you even scared Don which is hard to do." Liz replied with a laugh.

"Yeah it is hard but I don't even know what came over me." Colby replied moving to the breakfast bar. Liz walked round the breakfast bar to sit next to Colby and handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for everything that you did for me. In the FBI and at the hospital." Colby said taking a drink from his cup.

"It was nothing you would have done the same for me right." Liz said also taking a mouthful of coffee. After receiving only a nod from Colby Liz took out her cell phone and asked,

"You want some pizza and no you can't have any beer. Not with the pain meds that the doctor gave you."

LATER THAT NIGHT AT CHARLIE'S

Don, Charlie, Alain and the team all sat in the living room talking about the day's events when there was a knock at the door. Don got up to answer the door when he opened the door there stood Liz Warner.

"Liz hey come on in." Don said moving to allow her to enter.

Liz made her way into the living and said,

"I know what you guys are thinking and that is if Colby will really go back to the Army and the answer is Yes. Colby is at home with stitches in his arm and as for what was said today at the office all of it is true. Megan you profile him all the time trying to gage whether he is telling you the truth. David he thanked you for saving his life and you that you were just doing your job well guess what so was he. Don you do nothing but second guess him every minute of every day he works harder than any of us. He fought for this country. He was willing to sacrifice his life for this country and what dose he get in return a medal he would give up just to have his friends back."

The team was silent not sure what to say till David spoke up saying.

"Are you defending his actions. HE LIED TO US FOR TWO YEARS."

" Yes I am defending his actions because he did it for this country and the people that live in it. He turned on a friend that saved his life and was permanently scared for doing that his brother in arms. That was hard for him could you do it. Turn in your friend that was committing treason. Someone that you fought a war with, Lived with and trained with. Could you David could you turn that person in and not feel something." Liz replied trying to get them to see what Colby went through.

"You seem to know a lot about it Liz." Megan asked.

"Yeah I do who do you think he has been talking to Himself. He needed someone to talk to and I was the only one willing to listen." Liz replied.

Don who had been quiet and standing by the front door walked to Liz and turned her around so that she was now facing him.

"Liz he lied to all of us he was investigating all of us even you." Don said trying to get her understand where they were coming from.

"Yeah to find the mole that they thought was in the LA field office of the FBI. I can't believe you how many times has he put his life on the line you all of you and this is how you treat the Hero that saved out country from it's very own. You know how would you feel if Colby was dead and you found out about all of this would you be celebrating his death or his life." Liz said getting frustrated by the lack or respect to there team mate.

"What we would be upset if he had died on that boat and I know that he has saved us on more than one occasion but its hard to forgive somebody for lying that you thought had your back for two years." Don said getting a nod from David and Megan.

Charlie, Alan, Amita and Larry were just watching in silence at Liz attempts to get the FBI team to see reason.

"How dare you say that he would have died to protect anyone of you and you know that and when he gets back from his tour of duty I hope he is back to who he was when I first met him and right now he is just a shadow of his former self. Now I am going before I say something I will regret." Liz said turning and walking out the door leaving them all in silence and stunned at what she has just said.

"You know she may have a point we all saw it today he snapped putting his arm through a window says that things are not right maybe you should talk to him Donne" Alan said trying to help Don understand that he needed to talk to Colby knowing that he may not comeback alive from Iraq.

**Tell me what you all think is it as good as chapter one.**

**Should Don and the team forgive him in the end?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Numb3rs**

**Disclaimer-I still don't own anything still wishing I did Then I would have Colby Granger to myself and in his ARMY Uniform. Cos what girl doesn't love a man as hot as Granger in uniform.**

**Thank you for all your reviews just trying to get on with other chapters in my stories but when you get an idea you have to roll with it. A big thank you to my beta reader ****lilballerette10****.**

**Chapter 3**

Colby sat at his desk the next morning waiting on the important letter from the US Army, telling him when he deploys. Colby was getting a little restless just waiting around so he decided to grab some coffee. Just as Colby got up his cell phone rang.

"Granger" he answered in his usual manner.

"Oh hey Liz. What?….Sure I'll come get you…..Where are you……I'll be there in fifteen minutes……..Ok bye." Colby clicked the phone shut just as he noticed Don and David watching.

Colby ignored their stares, grabbed his phone, gun and car keys and headed out of the bullpen. After about fifteen minutes two soldiers came marching into the war room where Don and the rest of the team were.

"Can I help you?" Don asked them.

"We have a delivery for Agent Granger from the United States Rangers Sir," one soldier replied, while both of them stood at attention.

"Well he is not here right now he stepped out but I can take whatever it is that you are delivering and give it to him when he gets back," Don replied.

"No Sir, we are under strict orders to remain with the package until we can hand it over to Agent Granger himself."

"Ok then, feel free to hang around till Granger gets back," Don said as his curiosity started to get the better of him.

Within the past half hour the soldiers hadn't moved once or said a single word. The team was a little more than curious and starting to get a little worried as to why the soldiers were here. Just then David noticed Colby walk in with Liz.

"Colby you have visitors." David cold tone didn't go unnoticed by Liz or Colby.

"Thanks David, I see them." Colby smiled at David despite David's hostility.

Colby walked towards the war room, followed by David and Liz. The rest of the team was still in the war room.

Colby walked up to the Soldiers.

"At Ease. I believe you have something for me."

"Yes Sir," they said in unison before the soldier one handed Colby the letter.

"Thank You. Dismissed." The soldiers saluted and turned and marched out the room.

Colby opened the letter and read what was inside. He then turned to Don,

"Don I wont be in tomorrow or for six months as I leave at eighteen hundred hours today." Colby handed the letter to Don and left the room.

"Well I was not expecting that." David said getting a nod of agreement from the rest of the team minus Liz. Megan turned to her,

"Let me guess you know what the letter was going to say."

"Yeah I knew that it was his deployment date and time that's all. Now I'm going to go and help Colby clear his desk and get his things ready, maybe see if he needs a lift to the airstrip on base." With that, Liz turned and walked out the room and straight over to Colby.

Colby turned when he heard someone approach his desk and saw Liz standing there.

"What's up."

"Just wanted to see if you need a hand with anything."

"That would be great, thanks. I have about four boxes to take down to my truck, car keys to hand in and my credentials and gun. Then I have about five reports to do which need to be handed to Don. As well as get my kit ready for this afternoon."

"Well why don't you take the boxes and get your kit ready and I'll do your reports then when you come back all you have to do is sign and date the reports then hand them and your credentials and gun to Don. Then we leave for the airstrip."

"Thanks a lot Liz! And what about my truck."

"I'll drive it while you are fighting for this country." Liz replied with a smirk.

"Thank you! What would I do without you." Colby replied putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh I don't know, have no friends. Now it's half past three, go and be back here for five and then we can leave in my car. Now go." Liz said pushing Colby away and picking up his reports that were in dire need of completion.

By five Liz had completed the reports and was waiting for Colby in the break room. David walked in and noticed that Liz was sitting at one of the table's with some files in front of her. She looked up just as David walked in.

"Why are you being Colby's friend and fighting us." David asked coming to sit across from Liz.

"Because David he needs a friend right now. His family hates him and so dose his best friend, he never lied about that. Now what do you really want." Liz replied knowing that was not the real reason that he was talking to her.

"What makes you think I want something else." David questioned sounded slightly defensive.

"Well David you have never brought up anything about Colby since he was arrested and now all of a sudden you want to know why I am being his friend. What would you think?"

"Well what do you expect Liz, he lied to me for two years! I don't know what to think anymore." David replied.

"Well think like this, if you were given an order not to tell anyone, would you follow it?"

"Well…yeah…of course I would," David started. "So what you're saying is that I'm being a hypocrite because I would have done the same thing in Colby's place."

"Oh thank god finally you get it. You think you can make everybody else think like that?" Liz replied with a smile. She was glad that David had finally come to his sense. Liz's smile turned towards the door as Colby walked in.

David stood up and turned to Colby,

"Look man…I uh …I think I finally understand why you did it and I also respect it. I'm sorry Colby…I know I let you down by not standing up for you and for believing that you could betray your country. I left the task of proving you innocent to Don and for that I am sorry." David stuck his hand out towards Colby.

Colby was speechless for a minute. He had been waiting to hear David forgive him for so long. It almost seemed like a dream but he finally found his voice.

"Thank You. David…it means a lot man and thank you Liz I know you had something to do with this."

"Well I might have had a little chat with them."

"Chat! She kicked my ass verbally." David said taking his seat across from Liz again.

"Yeah sounds about right. Are those the reports." Colby replied and directed the last part of the statement towards Liz.

"Yeah just waiting for you to sign and date."

Colby nodded and picked up the reports and quickly signed and dated the reports and left the room. David looked at him leaving and turned to Liz and said,

"What was that about."

"I did his reports and all he had to do was sign and date them then hand them to Don along with his Car Keys to the department car, Gunn and credentials then we leave and I take him to the base."

"Oh, do you think that he would mind if I went with you two."

"I don't think he'll mind. I'm going to miss him while he's gone."

"Yeah who is going to scare people by their size and run after the suspects when they take flight over fight."

AT FORT IRWIN (REAL ARMY BASE IN LA)

Liz stood beside David as they watched Colby talk with who they both thought looked like the General. Colby then turned and came back to them.

"That was Brigadier General Robert B. Abrams, he said that we must board the bus that will take me to the C130 now, but I will see you both when I get back. At least now I can leave knowing that my best friend no longer hates me," Colby said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Yeah sorry about that. Come home soon," David said giving him a manly hug.

"Yeah you come home and bring me a present. And make sure you come home the same way you left, that means no holes and you still have to have all your limbs attached." Liz said with a waver in her voice and tears coming down her face. Colby hugged her and gave her a final squeeze before letting go.

"I'll try my best to come home with all my limbs still attached and without any holes. Don't cry Liz, I can't stand to see a woman cry, I'll be fine ," he replied with a confident smile. "I should get going though, see ya David, bye Liz." With that Colby turned and walked away.

David put his left arm over Liz's shoulders and pulled her close as they watched the plane take off.

LET ME KNOW

XOXO


End file.
